pokemon_reset_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Red's Clefairy
Clefairy is a Pokemon caught by Red in Mt. Moon. It is theorized by Red's other Pokemon that Celfairy was only found by Red because the other Clefairys in Mt. Moon wanted it to be captured and taken away from them. History Rota Arc Clefairy made his debut in a battle between Red and Gary Oak. Clefairy battled against Gary's Abra and was able to defeat the Psi Pokémon with a combination of Sing and Double Slap. Battle Dome Tournament Arc Clefairy was used at the Battle Dome Tournament in a battle against Iris and her Axew. During the battle, Axew cut Clefairy's palms with a Scratch attack when Clefairy tried to attack the dragon. Clefairy began to counter with a string of Metronomes while singing a chilling song. Iris ultimately surrendered in fear of Clefairy maiming Axew. Red himself deemed it necessary to apologize for Clefairy's actions and made a note to learn why Clefairy creeped out his other Pokémon. Fuchsia Arc After leaving Fuchsia City Red ran into a Team Rocket Grunt and battled him with Clefairy. Although the Grunt was original unimpressed, Clefairy used Gravity via Metronome to subdue the Grunt so Red could approach the Grunt's truck of stolen goods. Clefairy then used Sing on the hapless Grunt and Red suspected the Fairy Pokémon would likely use Nightmare, while Red was scavenging inside the vehicle. Red Sevii Island Arc Two Island On Two Island while Red attempted to build his bonds with his Pokémon, Red released that he could no longer ignore Clefairy's issues. Red decided to try to bond with Clefairy in an isolated area as most of his Pokémon were afraid of the Fairy-type Pokémon, only his Pikachu and Charizard were willing to tolerate it. Before Clefairy could be released from its ball, Red was interrupted by a large explosion that turned out to be Ultima practicing the Ultimate Moves with her Meganium, Feraligatr, and Typholosion. When it was decided Red and his Chrizard would battle Ultima as a test, Clefairy escaped his Poké Ball to battle Ultima's Dragonite, much to Red's shock and confusion. Clefairy started the battle with Metronome and despite summoning a Blizzard, Dragonite was able to tank the move. After getting hit by Dragonite's Iron Tail, Clefairy became enraged and grabbed and bit into Dragonite's arm. Although only annoyed with Clefairy's antics, the fact that Clefairy bit Dragonite hard enough to draw blood caused both the Dragon Pokémon and its trainer to end the battle. Clefairy was then promptly blasted off of Dragonite when the Dragon-type used Thunderbolt and knocked out Clefairy out with an Iron Tail. Before leaving for the next island Red tried to get Clefairy to get to know his team better, this went poorly as Clefairy attempted to rip out Beedrill's stingers, resulting in Charizard using Flamethrower on the Fairy-tpye until he fainted. Three Island After arriving on Three Island, Clefairy was used in the confrontation against the Kanto Pokemon Federation, where Clefairy easily defeated his opponents in battle. After defeating the enemy Pokemon, Clefairy attacked the bikers and had to be subdued by Pikachu and Charizard. Clefairy glared at Red in anger at being stopped, which disturbed his trainer before the Pokemon was returned to his Poké Ball. Clefairy was brought out when Red and Yellow were in the Berry Forest looking for Lostelle, still visibly angry and glaring at his trainer for interrupting his "fun". Red pleaded with Clefairy to listen to him, preferring to use peaceful methods rather than force. After being attacked by a hostile group of Slowbro, Clefairy and Red got separated from the others. While trying to regroup with everyone else, the duo ended up encountering the same Slowbro that had knocked Red unconscious with Psywave, in an injured state. Clefairy used Sing on Red's order butting the Water-type to sleep. To Red's horror, Clefairy started to slap the now helpless Slowbro and refused Red's demand to stop hurting the Hermit Crab Pokemon. Red lost his composure and yelled at Clefairy for his behavior. After Red's outburst, Clefairy remained uncharacteristically quiet. When Red's stomach growled in hunger, Clefairy offered his trainer some berries. Realizing that Clefairy was genuine in wanting to share with him, Red asked if he was sorry for how he acted, to which he got no response. Red soon heard Yellow's voice before trainer and Pokemon then rushed to the sound's location. After learning a Hypno was the one responsible for the disappearances and the horde of Slowbro, Red was enraged and had Clefairy attack the Hypnosis Pokémon. Clefairy only stopped his assault when Hypno agreed to Red's demands of leaving forever and not hurting anyone else. After returning back to the town with the missing children, Red went to an isolated spot away from town to talk to Clefairy. Red asked Clefairy if he was lonely, making the Fairy Pokémon tear up. While Red explains that he could be Clefairy's friend, on the condition the Fairy Pokémon must also learn to behave itself. Red also had Clefairy assist him in healing the Slowbro that Clefairy had attacked previously. Four Island On Four Island Clefairy stayed at the day care with Yellow and some of Red's other Pokemon while Red himself went into the Icefall Cave in hopes of catching a Lapras. While Red's Pokemon were apprehensive about the Fairy Pokemon, Yellow spoke up on Clefairy's behalf and pointed out that Clefairy didn't know any better and needed the help of the others to learn to be good. After Red told them that they aren't obligated to forgive Clefairy, but that they could help him become a trusted friend and teammate, Red's other Pokemon decided to give Clefairy a chance. Five Island After a checkup at the Five Island Pokemon Center, Clefairy was diagnosed by Nurse Joy as having a chemical imbalance in his brain that caused him to act on impulses without realizing he was going too far. Joy prescribed some medication to correct this. Later on the beach Clefairy was sparring with Red's Sneasel when a strange man took interest in Red and his Pokemon. Sensing something was wrong, Clefairy headbutted the man. The man in question ended up being a Team Rocket Grunt, who had his Arbok use Glare to paralyze Red and most of his party, before abducting Yellow to use as a hostage. Clefairy was among the team Red used when they raided the Team Rocket Warehouse as a part of a rescue mission to save Yellow. After Red escaped with Yellow, Clefairy gave reassurance to the Hypno from Berry Island after Red asked it to join his team. Six Island While staying on Six Island Red had Hypno use his hypnotic powers to further help control Clefairy's condition. Mewtwo Arc On New Island, Clefairy apologized for his previous actions towards Iris' Axew, who has since evolved into a Fraxure. Clefairy was later captured in Mewtwo's Poké Balls but was later freed. During the battle against Mewtwo's clones, Clefairy intervened when the clone version of himself attacked Fraxure. Clefairy attempted to deal with his clone counterpart in a peaceful manner. Fraxure then used Slash, assuming Clefairy wanted create a distraction. Clefairytwo then ran off, despite Clefairy's claims that he can help. Moves Currently Known * Metronome * Sing * Double Slap * Wake-Up Slap * Nightmare * Moonblast Used Via Metronome * Lick * Gravity * Blizzard Category:Pokemon Category:Red's Pokemon